The Other Woman
by fadingtales
Summary: Donna and Harvey's relationship, from the point of view of Dana Scott. Takes place after 3x10. Oneshot.


**THE OTHER WOMAN **by fadingtales

**Fandom: **Suits

**Pairing: **Donna/Harvey

**Synopsis: **Donna and Harvey's relationship, from the point of view of Dana Scott. Takes place after 3x10. Oneshot.

**A/N: **It's been awhile since I've written anything and I've just been on such a Suits kick lately, I wanted to write something for Donna/Harvey, but I wanted it to be unique. I actually like Scottie's character and I was inspired by the song "Worn Me Down" by Rachael Yamagata and so I decided to write the story from Scottie's point of view. It's unbeta'd and a bit experimental, but I hope you guys enjoy it! =)

Scottie realizes that "I want you to work with me" is the closest thing to "I love you" as Harvey Specter can get. She realizes this when she finds out that it was what Harvey told Donna seven years ago when they first joined Pearson Hardman. It's a term that Harvey uses with his greatest sincerity, reserved only for those that he holds in the highest regards. Because to Harvey Specter work and love are basically the same things. It's warped, but that's Harvey for you.

So when Harvey says those same exact words to her she understands the context. She understands the weight to them. Scottie knows that Harvey cares about her. Maybe love her even, somewhere in a tiny corner of his heart. But she doesn't want to "work with" Harvey. She wants more than that and she is not going to settle.

Scottie is not the kind of woman who takes half-baked answers. She wants the whole deal or nothing at all. She's not going to compromise. After so many years working in New York's cut-throat sea of lawyers, she's too much of a shark to do that.

And so she pushes.

And Harvey pushes back. They do their dance and tug-a-war, but eventually he caves because really he's a bigger softie than any of them would know. And for a moment, Scottie is happy. So very blissfully happy in a way she hasn't been before.

She jumps Darby's ship and join Pearson Specter with little convincing after that. Jessica marches them up to HR on Monday morning.

"The last thing I need is a sexual harassment suit from either of you," she proclaims.

So they dot the i's and cross the t's. The whole exchange extremely _legal _and official and there's a bit of comfort in that. They're lawyers after all.

The whole office knows the reason why she's joining the firm and there's something about being officially Harvey Specter's girlfriend that makes her skin buzz.

The feeling stalls for a moment when Donna approaches her to congratulate her on joining the firm.

"I look forward to working with you," the redhead says, hand extended.

Scottie takes it and smiles. "Me too."

She believes Donna when she smiles back. There's something in the other woman's eyes that just seem truly genuine. Despite their previous tension, Donna seems willing to sweep everything under the rug, start afresh. For Harvey's benefit, Scottie's sure, but the gesture doesn't feel forced. Scottie appreciates it because she's sure working at Pearson Specter could easily be a living hell if Donna Paulsen hates her.

xxx

A month goes by and working at Pearson Specter feels a little awkward, but not unpleasant. Everyone is professional with her, but it doesn't quite seem like they've accepted her into their little circle.

Mike smiles at her, but she doesn't get the skinny caramel mocha with whipped cream on her desk every morning the way Donna does. She doesn't make funny inside jokes with Rachel in the break room and even Louis keeps his conversations perfunctory. Most of all, she doesn't have enigmatic pre-trial rituals with Harvey involving a can opener of all things. She does her work and they mostly just leave her alone.

It's like Pearson Specter is a well-oiled machine and she's just some random cog attached to the side and spinning on its own.

She had expected this, knowing that many of the people who worked with Harvey also had a long history and camaraderie with Harvey, but what she didn't expect was how lonely it felt.

What bothers Scottie the most is that now that they are on the same side the banter between her and Harvey have lessened. She misses the verbal spars and she feels like Harvey is somehow subconsciously tiptoeing around her. He's too polite and too sweet and just not… _Harvey_.

"Why don't you make fun of me anymore?"

The question takes Harvey off guard, his mouth agape with pad thai noodles frozen in mid-air. They're eating take out in his office on a late Friday night.

"You want me to make fun of you?" There's an amused smirk tugging his lips.

"It feels like you're trying too hard to be sweet or something."

"You don't want a sweet and doting boyfriend?"

"I just want _you_."

It's the most vulnerable thing she's ever said aloud.

The next day Harvey is back to making snarky comments and tossing verbal barbs her way. They get into at least two arguments before lunch even rolls around and then Scottie pulls Harvey into a closet to finish it. They end in a draw. Things feel okay again.

Scottie is determined to make this work.

xxx

Christmas is upon them and the firm is abuzz with activity. Somehow in between their crazy caseloads and mandatory social functions, they manage to get dinner alone together on Christmas Eve.

After dessert he surprises her with a diamond necklace. It's beautiful and she ignores the fact that she had spotted a printout of the exact same necklace along with a few other choices in a folder that Donna had handed to Harvey earlier this morning.

It won't be the last time she notices that Harvey's romantic gestures would coincide with a manila folder from Donna earlier in the day.

xxx

Harvey's mother and brother come to town out of the blue. Harvey refuses to meet with them. This causes quite an uproar. Especially when they find out that the reason they are here is to see an oncology specialist.

His mother has pancreatic cancer. It's aggressive. She will be hospitalized in the city for her last few days. Even when his brother delivers this news, Harvey refuses to go see her.

Scottie tries coaxing him, but Harvey doesn't relent. She gives up quickly after that, seeing how stony his face becomes whenever she tries to breach the topic. Better to let him handle his personal affairs his own way. She doesn't know much about his family and it's none of her business anyway. He hasn't even introduced her to his brother as his girlfriend yet during all this chaos. It's a petty thing to notice, but she does. Scottie knows she's no saint.

On her way to a meeting, she accidentally overhears Harvey's brother talking to Donna. Despite her best efforts to walk away, Scottie eavesdrops on the conversation.

"Donna, please. You're the only one that can get him to see her," the younger Specter says.

"You know how he is..." Donna replies.

"Yes, I do. And that's why I'm asking _you_."

"I'll try… but I can't guarantee anything."

The next day Scottie comes into the office to find out that Harvey is out. He's at the hospital. And she knows, without anyone telling her that it was probably Donna's doing.

Everything in Harvey's life seems to be permeated by Donna Paulsen. And logically Scottie knows this is because of their intense friendship, because of their long history, and that Donna has already said point blank that no, she is _not _in love with Harvey Specter… and yet Scottie can't shake the feeling that's they're all trying to cover up something bigger than that. It's a butterfly at the pit of her stomach and it's ravenous and gnawing at her insides.

xxx

The funeral is a somber and intimate affair. She has not seen Harvey for days because he was too busy attending to family matters. She doesn't hold that against him, but it doesn't help the nagging feelings that have been growing in his absence. Especially when she catches sight of Harvey pulling Donna into a hug, away from all the other mourners.

The hug lasts a few seconds too long and when he pulls away he whispers something to her that Scottie doesn't quite catch.

Watching them together makes her feel like an obstacle thrown in the middle of their epic love story and she hates it. Scottie wants to star in her own love story.

She can feel jealousy brewing in her chest, but when Harvey sees her, he smiles, walks over and lays his hands on her shoulders. He pulls her in to kiss her cheek. His breath is warm on her skin and he says in a soft voice, "Thank you for coming", and somehow that eases the feelings. Because in the end, Scottie doesn't want to star in just any love story, she wants to star in a love story with Harvey.

xxx

Stephen Huntley is going to jail for murder and Darby's firm is declaring bankruptcy after several malpractice suits. After so many long, arduous months the fight is over. They've won the war.

The moment she gets the news, Scottie rushes over to Harvey's office to congratulate him. She stops short when she spots him and Donna already celebrating without her.

Spying them through the glass walls, she sees Harvey with his jacket off, his tie loosened and his shoulders slouched in a carefree manner that she has never ever seen before. Donna is lounging in his office chair, rotating slowly with her feet propped up on his desk, glass of scotch in her hand. She looks like she belongs there.

There's music playing from a record player. She recognizes it as Miles Davis. There's a skip in the record for a moment and she sees Harvey shoot Donna a look, his eyebrow raised. Donna shrugs in reply. Harvey shakes his head, but there's a smile on his lips. Not his usual cocky smirk or smug grin. A laid back, non-Harvey Specter kind of smile. It turns him into a whole different man.

Donna closes her eyes for a minute, swirling the scotch in her glass. She tilts her head to the side a little, exposing the column of her neck and Scottie can sense more than see Harvey's intake of breath. She's never seen him look at anyone that way before.

She's never seen him look at _her _that way before.

Scottie watches Harvey watching Donna and she realizes then and there that there's no place for her in Harvey's life. Not in the way that she wants to be anyway.

Donna says something without opening her eyes. There's another skip in the music and she opens them and turns to Harvey, who is palming his scotch. Scottie can see Harvey's mouth moving in response, but she can't hear anything past the big glass doors and the crooning of jazz music. It's clear though that neither of them have noticed her.

xxx

Scottie breaks up with Harvey on a Sunday over dinner at his apartment. They're having take out from her favorite Italian restaurant, but with every bite the tomato sauce seems to congeal in her throat, suffocating her until she blurts it out.

"I think we need to break up."

Harvey pauses and then with calculated calmness, set his fork down.

"What's wrong?"

"Us," she replies.

"Where is this coming, Scottie?"

There's true surprise and confusion on his face and that just makes it all the more difficult.

"I can't be with someone who wishes they're with somebody else."

"There's nobody else," he swears. "What are you talking about? I've never been with anybody else."

Scottie gives him a pointed look, shakes her head in a slow, resigned manner.

"No one physically," she says.

He gives her an exasperated look. "What the hell does that even mean?"

"Are you in love with Donna?"

She asks it point blank and with her heart on her sleeve.

"What?"

He seems so shocked she would find it amusing if it didn't feel like her chest was about to explode.

"Everyone keeps asking Donna if she's in love with you, but nobody thought to ask if it was the other way around. Are you in love with Donna?"

His Adam's apple bobs up and down as he swallows. She can almost hear his teeth grind, that's how hard he's clenching his jaw.

"It's not like that," he says finally.

"How is it then?" she shoots back.

"It's complicated."

"When you two worked at the DA office… right before you asked her to work with you at Pearson Hardman, did you sleep with her?"

"Yes," he admits, because Harvey is many things, but he's not a liar. At least not when it counts. "But that was a long time ago. That was even before us."

Scottie nods, taking in everything and releasing a small breath before she continues her questioning.

"Who put the brakes on things when you both joined Pearson Hardman? You or her?"

She can see him working his jaw again.

"She had a rule."

"She broke that for Stephen Huntley."

It's a low blow, but Scottie is suddenly angry and she needs him to feel as hurt as she is hurting.

"The point is," he says slowly and carefully, "we never revisited that kind of relationship again."

"You never answered my question, Harvey. Are you in love with Donna?"

The silence between her question and his answer seems to stretch on for an eternity and she feels like it's crushing her beneath its weight.

"No," he says finally. His left eye twitches a little and she knows from experience that it's a tell of his.

Scratch what she said before; Harvey Specter is very much capable of being a complete liar, _especially _when it counts.

Or maybe he was just an idiot. It doesn't matter.

Scottie picks up her purse, slings it over her shoulder and gets up. His hand reaches out and latches onto her wrist, stilling her.

"Scottie, I've _never _cheated."

His eyes are pleading and her heart breaks all over again.

"I know," Scottie says.

"You know how much I care about you. I," he pauses for a moment. "You know I love you."

His eye doesn't twitch this time.

"I know," she repeats again.

She can feel tears burning her eyes, but she wills them to not fall. She won't let his last memory of her be of her crying. She still has too much pride for that.

"You're just not _in _love with me."

He lets her hand fall away from his.

xxx

Scottie gives her two weeks notice, timing it so that the entirety of the two weeks Harvey would be out of the country dealing with one of his clients.

Donna catches her at the elevator with her box filled with her things. She's surprised by the number of little trinkets she's accumulated from her short time at the firm.

"Hey," the redhead says. "Mind if we ride down together?"

Scottie nods and Donna slips in beside her.

They ride in silence down the first five stories before Donna turns to her.

"It's not really my place… but I just wanted you to know that I really wanted you two to work out," Donna says. "I wanted him to happy."

Scottie believes her because that has always been Donna's M.O.

"Thank you, Donna. You've been kind and professional about everything during my time here."

She looks up from her box and gives the other woman a real smile. The image is tarnished by the droplets stinging the corner of her eyes. Donna gives her an understanding look and doesn't say anything. Scottie is grateful for that.

The door dings and opens to the lobby. Scottie steps out, leaving Donna behind her. Just before the door closes she turns back around.

"Oh and one more thing, Donna?" It takes all of her courage to finish. "Don't hurt him, okay?"

She's sure that Donna will catch on to the symmetry.

With one last smile, Scottie walks away and the elevator closes behind her.


End file.
